The present application relates to the placement or positioning of one or more items in or on the ground, and more particularly but not exclusively, to an apparatus configured to position or place one or more spherical capsules in or on the ground, and to techniques for using such an apparatus.
Advances in certain areas of technology have given rise to the need for new approaches for the placement or positioning of certain items relative to the ground. For example, and without limitation, delivery vehicles such as capsules which are configured to degrade after their implantation may be used to deliver a desired composition to a field, grove, orchard or other plant growing environment or locus that is in need of treatment by the desired composition. These capsules may release, amongst other possibilities, pesticide compositions, fertilizer compositions and combinations of the foregoing, and may include a structure that is susceptible to breakage or disruption during handling and under current placement techniques which can result in premature release of the composition therefrom. Beyond rendering the capsules unsuitable for their intended function, the premature release of the composition from the capsules may also undesirably expose the handlers thereof to the compositions being released. Similarly, in certain instances it is desired to minimize direct human handling of such capsules. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.